Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates
Here, we determine if any articles below Featured Article class are ready to be promoted. Please remember that Featured Articles are supposed to examplify Land Before Time Wiki's very best work, and satisfy the Featured Article criteria. Standard procedures Nomination Procedure #Before nominating an article, make sure that it meets all of the FA criteria for whatever type of article it is, be it an article on a character, movie, episode, song, location, voice actor/actress, or anything else which relates to The Land Before Time. #Place In Consideration - FA at the top of the page and save the page. This will alert readers that the article might soon become a Featured Article, and encourage them to participate in the discussion. #Place your suggestion beneath "Nominations", below, and add in a few reasons why you think it meets the FA criteria for its type of article. Be detailed in your explanation/s. Supporting and Opposing #To respond to a nomination, click the "Edit" link to the right of the article nomination (not the "Edit this page" link for the whole FAC page). #To support a nomination, write *'Support', followed by your reason(s), which should be based on a full reading of the text. If you have been a significant contributor to the article before its nomination, please indicate this. #To oppose a nomination, write *'Object' or *'Oppose', followed by your reason(s). Each objection must provide a specific rationale that can be addressed. If nothing can be done in principle to address the objection, the director may ignore it. References on style and grammar do not always agree; if a contributor cites support for a certain style in a standard reference work or other authoritative source, reviewers should consider accepting it. Reviewers who object are strongly encouraged to return after a few days to check whether their objection has been addressed. To withdraw the objection, strike it out (with ... ) rather than removing it. #If a nominator feels that an Oppose has been addressed, they should say so after the reviewer's signature rather than striking out or splitting up the reviewer's text. Per talk page guidelines, nominators should not cap, alter, strike, break up, or add graphics to comments from other editors; replies are added below the signature on the reviewer's commentary. If a nominator finds that an opposing reviewer is not returning to the nomination page to revisit improvements, this should be noted on the nomination page, with a diff to the reviewer's talk page showing the request to reconsider. #To provide constructive input on a nomination without specifically supporting or objecting, write *'Comment' followed by your advice. To close the discussion #A discussion for a particular article is to remain up for one week, before it may be closed. #Only an administrator is allowed to close the discussion. Based on what the users who have participated in the discussion have said, the administrator decides whether or not the article is promoted to Featured Status. They then add *'Summary' to the bottom of the discussion, and state their final decision. #The administrator then archives the discussion, removes it from this page, and adds it to a subpage for the article's talkpage. #A link to the subpage is provided on the main talkpage. #The article is promoted. The Good Article template is removed from the bottom of the page, and the Featured article template is added to the top. Afterwards, the Template:FA-class is added to the top of the talkpage for the article. Nominations : The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Promote The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island to Featured Status. Will-Girl 22:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thomas Dekker Nominator: User:Wilhelmina Will *'Why:' In the words of what I said last time: I believe that this article finally satisfies all of the necessary criteria for articles on voice actors and actresses, which can be checked over in here: Land Before Time Wiki:Voice Actor/Actress Style Guide. The article has all of the main sections that are necessary for Featured actor articles, and at least one of the additional sections. A lot of the required sections also have subsections within them, as directed in the manual of style. The article is well-categorized, appropriately (although admittedly not too impressively) illustrated, and very well-wikified, and there are at least five external links. The wording also follows a readable and visually-attractive format. I would like to thank User:Willheim for upping the article from Stub-class to Start-class, in the first place, as this gave me inspiration to take the quality of the article even further. With its good details, and aforementioned virtues, I think this page very easily represents some of Land Before Time Wiki's very best work in articles, and certainly in voice actor/voice actress articles. Will-Girl 04:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Support: The article does indeed meet the criteria for voice actor articles, although the sentences seem a bit too quick in the bio section. But if they are handled best as can be, then I'd say go for it. This is definately one of the best articles in the wiki, and I judge this from careful observation of the Featured articles. Honoria 03:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :*'Summary:' It is time to close this discussion now, as it has been up for a week. The result appears to be unanimous, and therefore I will say that the article shall be promoted to Featured Status. Will-Girl 05:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. Spike Nominator: User:Wilhelmina Will *'Why:' Having worked on this article's development for the past few days, I feel that Spike at long last meets the FA criteria for character articles, as described in Land Before Time Wiki:Character Article Style Guide. It's intro and infobox effectively summarize the article and provide easy identification for the subject, every necessary section for a character article has been included, all of the subsections in "Character" are detailed and accurate, as is the information in the subsections of "Relationships". The real-world information in "Character development", "Reception", and "Cultural Influence", as well as in "Trivia", is well-verified with reliable sources, and the article is well categorized and wikified. Also, the arrangement of the sections and the respectable amount of images illustrating the individual aspects of the character make the article both useful for those seriously interested in learning about the character, as well as visually appealing to both depthful and casual readers. All in all, I think that Spike, though it started out as a very poor article, and lasted like that for many months, finally can be used to examplify some of Land Before Time Wiki's very best work in articles. Will-Girl 10:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Support: Much the same as I've said for the other articles, though in this case it's for character article needs. Spike meets the criteria, although it might be better if some info on his impact in fanfics could be gathered. Otherwise, this one's ready to go. Honoria 00:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Land Before Time Wiki